Lucy's punishment
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Lucy (female Luke) has been given her punishment for helping Kronos; help Thor with the avengers. What will happen when she and Loki meet, knowing each other's pain? Will love happen? Will she be forgiven of her crimes, or be treated like a traitor for the rest of her life? Loki/Lucy. Read message inside very important! Lucy never died!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT** This is after TLO and female Luke in this story. Luke or Lucy, survived after stabbing herself and now faces punishment. This is strictly Loki/Lucy. Lucy, Percy and the gang are 24 plus Loki! Let's just imagine the prophecy was at 24. Okay? Okay! Check the link on my profile to see female Luke!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the avenger or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have Jarvis as my butler. Only Lucy is my creation!

* * *

"Lucy Castellan. You have been charged for attempting to bring the gods down, murder, and start the Battle of Manhattan. Do you plead yourself guilty to this crime." Zeus asked with no hint of remorse or pity. only hate.

Lucy knew the consequence if she pleaded innocent. She would be banished from contact of demigods, and from anywhere involving the Greek gods. She didn't know what would happen if she pleaded guilty, though.

All around the throne of Olympus, was every god ever existed and all the Demigods. Everyone was here to see the trail of Lucy Castellan, the girl who almost let Kronos take over the world. She never meant to let things get this bad, but he had tricked her with lies, saying how the gods wouldn't ignore them anymore. Everyone in here did not know her real reason for doing this, except Annabeth and Thalia. All the rest, hated her for killing their loved ones and betrayal. She looked around the room and accidentally met eye contact with Percy. He glared at her, wrapping a protective hand around Annabeth. She then looked at Annabeth and could see great sadness and despair. She met Thalia's gaze and flinched internally from the pain, anger, and most of all, sadness. Finally, she glanced at her father, the one who started the whole mess. She hardened her face and glared at him. His eyes held remorse, and great disappointment. She didn't need his judgement any ways, she thought as she looked back at the king of Olympus.

"I...plead...myself as guilty."

"As punishment, our ally, the Asgardian god, Thor, has requested you to help out his team until your crimes have been paid. You will be at the service of the Norse god, at his beck and call, and under supervision at all times. If you fail to accomplish this, you will be exiled for life. As another punishment, you will be reminded of your crimes, until the day you pass to the underworld." As soon as the words were said, a great pain that could not be written in words, rippled on her stomach and right side.

Lucy dropped to her knees screaming bloody murder, holding her side, but no one helped her. Everyone, smiled at her pain (Except An and Thals of course) but knew it wasn't enough to rid them of their broken hearts.

The pain lasted a few minutes but excruciating. She twisted on the floor, withering in pain, stretching as far as her shackles allowed her. Finally, the pain subsided only leaving throbbing. Panting, she lifted her shirt to reveal, almost tattoos on her body. Even upside down she could she what was written in Ancient Greek: _Traitor. Murder. Heartless. _And worst of all, _Kronos' slave._

"Thor is here to take you. Now, get out of my sight." With that, the occupants in the room disappeared. Lucy was left on the ground as she released the tears she had been holding in. She made no sound, but allowed tears to drop to the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but made no move to acknowledge the person.

"Lady Lucy, it is time for us to go." Thor said gently, with pity, this time, without using his loud voice. He had saw everything that happened and felt angered by the act. She reminded him of Loki the day of his trail in Asgard. He could see Loki in her, the same person who regretted their actions.

He lifted her up and led her out of Olympus, with her still crying and in her shackles.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

Was this good? READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Book Soldier and Guest for the review! They meant a lot to me. I thought I wouldn't get any good reviews. Because I'm so happy, I will write a new chapter. I have a good feeling about this story. Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't Avengers or Percy Jackson. v.v No Jarvis for me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Thor had gotten permission from Tony Stark, to let Lucy stay in the tower. It had not been easy, but eventually, he caved in only as long as she did not break anything. Currently, they were in the elevator, waiting to stop. Lucy had stopped crying the moment the left the Empire State Building, but was still in her shackles. Thor would have taken them off, but it was a precaution. Soon, the doors opened and Thor stepped out.

He was glad to see the avengers lounging in the living room. He had not told them, except for Tony, he was going to bring Lucy. Honestly, he had not known if his request would be fulfilled. Loki was also in the room, since Odin banished to Earth to help the team out.

"Friends! Brother! I have news to tell!" He boomed. Immediately, everyone glanced up, Loki cringing at the word, brother.

"Yes, Thor?" Steve asked.

"Lord Zeus has granted my request. From today on, we shall be having a new member!"

Everyone shared a puzzled glance at each other.

"What do you mean 'Lord Zeus' and where is he?" Bruce question this time.

"Lord Zeus from Greek Mythology. Him and Olympus are very real. He and the gods come down to Earth and have create demigods with mortals. And not 'he' son of Banner, 'she' and she is right-" At that, Thor stopped himself. He had looked around him to see Lucy was not with him. Then he looked behind him and saw she was trying to hide behind his giant frame.

"Lady Lucy, there is no need to be afraid. These are friends." He reassured.

Reluctantly, Lucy stepped out from his shadow and glanced down at her hands, not daring to look at the avengers.

"Now hold on a minute Thor! Why is she in shackles?" Steve was shocked to see a lady restrained.

Lucy knew this was bound to happen. She gripped her hands together, until her knuckles were white.

"Because I'm under punishment." The team had to strain their ears to barely hear her. Had they heard her right? Punishment from what?

"And exactly what do you mean by that, blondie?" Tony commented everyone's thoughts. Lucy stayed quiet, not wanting them to know.

"Lady Lucy," she looked up to Thor, "I am going to need to inform them. Lord Zeus had demanded that they know of your crimes." Panic and anger crossed her face before she hardened her gaze, staring at the Avengers, only nervousness on her face.

* * *

"You may have not know this, but just recently, a war went on in the world of demigods-"

"Wait! A _war _went on? And where where we? There wasn't anything on the knew about a war!" Tony interrupted. Thor sighed before holding a hand up.

"Patience man of iron...The world of the Greeks had always been hidden from the mortal world, as to not release danger. We did not know about this because the gods had stopped time all over the world as to not endanger any mortals. Although it only lasted a day, a lot of damage was done."

"What caused it?"

"...A demigod and many more, sided with the Lord titan, Kronos, to take down the gods. This resulted in war. Kronos had been in Tartarus but had taken a demigod as a host to be able to attack. He almost succeeded but a friend of the demigod managed to get through to them and it was enough for them to stop the war. They stabbed them self with a dagger to kill Kronos. Amazingly, they did not perish as well. They were trailed with their crimes and as punishment was sent to me to be of assistance. That demigod, was Lucy."

Shock filled the room.

Lucy was glaring hard at the table during the whole story. She noticed the silence, and looked up to be met with almost the same reactions. Sadness, shock, and hatred, mostly from Clint. She only got a sympathized look from Loki, as though he knew what she'd gone through. She had snapped from her shell. She stood up from the table they had been sitting at, and almost knocked down her chair.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't mean to start a war! H-h-he promised no one would get hurt! HE PROMISED WE WOULD GET NOTICED! _**HE PROMISED!**_" She slid to the ground, tears breaking down her façade. She wept on the floor, hiding her face in her hands.

Loki stood from his seat and walked across the room to her. He laid an arm around her frail body, to the surprise of the avengers.

"Tell me...why did you bargain with this man?" He prodded gently.

After a few minutes she answered, seeming to be talking to herself.

"I was tired of being ignored by the gods, by my father! Do you know how many demigods were stuck in the Hermes cabin, not being claimed by their parent?! We were tools to them, only to be used at their needs. I-i did it for us, who ignored and used...Kronos promised we wouldn't be like that anymore. NO one knew of my intentions but Annabeth and Thalia. Everyone went against me, hating me...I wanted to be the one who made us important, but Percy did what I couldn't. All I did was let everyone hurt, and get possessed by him. I failed everyone!" She sobbed into Loki's chest, not daring to let go. Loki, hugged her tightly, giving her the comfort no one else had dared to give.

He knew he pain like no on else and felt the same as her, betrayed, useless, and regret. They stayed in that position until exhaustion took over Lucy, and she passed out. Carefully, Loki picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the room, not glancing at anyone. He stopped outside the doorway, his back facing them.

"This child, has regret what she had done. She was betrayed just as I had. She only wanted what I had also desired. Attention. Don't judged for what she had done, but for why she did it." And with that, he walked out leaving them to their thoughts.

* * *

**I was going to leave it here but I thought that would be too cruel.**

* * *

To say they were shocked would have been an understatement. They had not expected for her to break down like that, or for Loki to help her.

Although, deep down, they were all ashamed for treating her the same as the gods. They thought about Loki's words and promised to make it up for Lucy. To make her feel love, love she had wanted all along.

* * *

Loki stepped inside his room and closed the door. He gently laid Lucy down on his bed and tucked her in. Softly brushing the hair from her face, he sat down on a chair in the corner. It never crossed his mind, that someone would know the pain he had gone through. Thanos had made a deal with him, yet was double-crossed.

He had just wanted to prove himself worthy of being Odin's son and not just Thor's little brother. The glares at the trail was something he could have dealt with. It was the disappointment in his father's eyes that got to him. He had failed to make himself strong and wise.

He didn't know why he helped Lucy out, but it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, which made him confused but happy at the same time.

She obviously didn't know how to pick herself up and he was more than willing to help her through it. And no one would ever hurt her again, not even the avengers, and he would make sure of it.

He may be the god of lies and mischief, but it was the truth, and nothing but the truth.

* * *

**Omg, I literally cried while writing this. Looks like love is born! Hope you liked this chapter, I know Loki was a bit OOC but hey, it went well with the story. And I made this one longer! Read and review!**

**~A.W.F.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lucy woke up staring at a dark gray ceiling. Confused, she sat up rubbing her eyes. She turned to be met with a sleeping Loki.

Last night's memories came crashing down on her as she remembered what happened. 'He...helped me'

Her stomach did a flip just thinking about his arms around her. 'He knows my pain, doesn't he...' She thought 'Just wanting to be noticed too.'

"Ah, you have awaken." A voice said next to her.

She jumped clutching her heart. She had been so into her thoughts, she didn't realize he woke up. She looked at him and saw him smirking.

"Ah...hello Loki..." She said trying to get her heartbeat in control. "Where am I? I don't remember walking to this room."

"Of course not. I carried you here." He said nonchalantly, sitting down next to her. 'Carried?!'

"Then why did you stay?"

"Well, I wasn't going to get kicked out of my own room."

"Your room! Wait...you didn't do anything did you?! If you did I promise you will never have babies-" She was cut off by his laugh. His laugh sounded like soft musical notes.

"Sorry to disappoint darling, but I left you alone."

"Why did you bring me to your room? Aren't I staying in a guest room or something?" She questioned.

"And leave you alone with those people? You amuse me with your questions."

He was about to talk again when arms wrapped around his waist. Surprised, he looked down and saw Lucy burying her head into his chest, he could see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Thank you..." She started.

"I don't think carrying you to my bedroom was worth a thanks but-"

"No...thank you for caring." Slowly, she raised her head up and he saw tears threatening to fall down her blushing cheeks. He caressed her cheek and brushed the tears away.

"We know what it's like to be unwanted. We almost didn't think about consequences, only thinking of being noticed and loved." He gently stated.

"Who did you want to be noticed by?..." She asked, laying her cheek back on his chest.

"...My father, Odin. He's actually my adopted father, but i still wanted to show him i was worthy of being king."

"I wanted that too." She admitted. "My dad was Hermes, the god of messengers. I was so mad about how he never visited us, he had so many kids. He had time to make demigods, but no time to say hello to his own children. The same went for the other gods.

"For years, my cabin had demigods who weren't claimed and who were. I was sick of the gods ignoring their children." Lucy told Loki about how she was possessed by Kronos.

"Being used was not our wish" Loki said.

"No, it wasn't. Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for _understanding._ I never thought someone would know what i went through. I may regret many things in my life but the invasion was one of the biggest regrets."

"Loki?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you for being you." Loki smiled at that, resting his head on hers.

* * *

**Hey! Soooooooo sorry for not updating I got writers block and had two essays to write. TT^TT. Sorry it's so short too! Please comment some ideas to get my creative juices flowing! **

**~A.W.F.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, do you think you're ready to go outside? Loki asked.

Lucy shook her head, not wanting to face the team.

"You have to eat at some point." He tried to reason.

"No, I', not hun-" _GRRRRRR!_ Her stomach apparently decided to make an entrance. Loki chuckled and was clearly amused as she blushed.

"Come on. They won't bite, I promise. Well, Thor possibly might if you take the last tart of pop." Lucy couldn;t hold her laugh.

"Don't you mean pop-tarts?"

"Yes, tarts of pop, that's what I said."

* * *

The avengers were sitting around the dining table, waiting for Lucy and Loki. Pepper was in the kitchen, making a breakfast buffet, that Tony politely asked her to do. Everyone hoped this would make Lucy happy, and they could be forgiven for their mistake.

10 minutes later, the duo came with Lucy holding onto Loki's bicep, looking at the floor.

"Morning Lucy," Steve greeted warmly. She nodded, acknowledging him.

"Hi Lucy!" Pepper cme out and smiled almost motherly at her. She grimaced, remembering her own mother, before she turned crazy. "I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend and co-CEO of Stark industries. Just ask me if you need anything."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said softly.

"Look, Pepper made this delicious meal to welcome you." Clint added.

"Yes, please sit down and have a bite. I don't believe we've formal introduced ourselves."

"You don't have to...back at _camp..._the Hermes cabin would talk a lot about you, before i um, 'left'." Lucy said a bit hesitantly.

A awkward silence was passed around as they processed this thought.

"Ah, but have you heard their nicknames, given to them by yours truly?" Tony questioned, changing the subject.

"...No." She admitted.

"See!...Here, we have steve, aka Captain America, aka Capsicle." Steve scowled but said nothing.

"Clint aka Hawkeye, aka Hawkbutt." He rolled his eyes at the silly nickname.

"Thor aka Thor aka Point Break." Thor smiled like a child.

"Natasha aka Black Widow, aka Red Witch." Tony muttered at the end.

"I can hear you Tony." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever." He waved he off like nothing. "Now, my science bro, Bruce aka the Hulk aka Jolly Green." Bruce, who had been silent this whole time, looked up and gave a shy smile at Lucy.

"And Loki aka Loki aka Reindeer Games, my personal favorite. Now we just need to find a nickname for you."

"A nickname, for me?" She asked, confused.

"Well, duh. You're apart of the team now. Let's see, Blondie? No..." He rubbed his chin in thought. _'Apart of the team?'_

"Lucy?" Bruce asked. She turned her head at the voice. "Who is your godly parent?"

Lucy face darkened as she thought about that man. "I have no father." She said simply.

"Lady Lucy, remember what Lord Zeus said." Thor scolded.

Sighing, she reluctantly answered. "My..._father_...is Hermes, messenger of the gods and the immortal conductor of the dead. He is also know as the god of thieves." Thinking about something else, she got three wallets out of her pocket.

"Here you go." She handed them to a bewildered Steve, Tony, and Bruce.

"What-when-how- a lady shouldn't steal." Steve gaped.

"I didn't see you near me!" Bruce stated.

"Damn, she's better than Red Witch." Tony whistled in appreciation.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." Lucy confessed, looking down.

"When did you get them?" Pepper asked, checking her purse for her wallet.

"Yesterday when I got here."

Loki felt a bit happy to know Lucy had a mischievous side.

"You know, why don't we just sit down and eat? Pick anything you want Lucy." Pepper smiled.

Lucy got her plate and grabbed a little of everything, smiling to herself, a bit more comfortable around them.

* * *

**Gah! Sorry it's so short! It's the damn writer's block! Please leave any ideas you may have!**

**~A.W.F.**


End file.
